


Forbidden, Kinky, Raw Love (FKR Love)

by tillyenna



Category: FKR
Genre: Alternate Universe, Band Fic, M/M, Rik Isn't Dead, Rik Never Dies, Sibling Incest, Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 19:46:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10600959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tillyenna/pseuds/tillyenna
Summary: Rik/Howie and Dylan/Harry.... if this isn't your thing, move along. Might get explicit at points. IDK.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Posting as I write! Will update whenever I get new ideas. <3 <3 <3 (p.s. I miss you Rik!)

Dylan froze as he opened the door to the trailer, the colour draining from his face as he saw what greeted him, throwing an arm back to stop Harry coming through the door as well, he coughed to make his presence known.  
“Shit,” Howard grabbed a cushion off the sofa to cover his most private areas, his brother on the other hand just laughed.  
“It’s fine Howie,” he grinned, “We’ve all seen each other naked before.”  
Dylan stepped aside, finally allowing his own brother to step into the trailer. “Sure,” he said, “But we haven’t seen you, oh, I don’t know, making out with your brother, whilst naked.” He gestured wildly at the two of them. “What the fuck?”  
Howard just shrugged, embarrassed, looking at the floor, but again, it was Rik who answered for both of them. “We love each other. So what?”  
“You’re brothers!” Dylan pointed out the obvious. “You are related to each other.”  
“And we’re in love.” Howie finally spoke up.  
“That’s weird!” Dylan exclaimed, turning to his own brother for support.  
Harry, silent, cautious as always, simply shrugged and headed to the fridge to get a beer.

Later that night, as they sat on the sofa, Howie and Rik asleep in each other’s arms, Dylan brought it up again. “Don’t you think it’s weird Harry?”  
Harry thought about it for a moment, and then shook his head.  
“But they’re like us.”  
Harry paused, as if the question was difficult to answer, and then nodded.  
“But that’s disgusting!” Dylan exclaimed, his voice a whisper so as not to wake the other two. “I mean, we don’t feel like THAT about each other, do we?” He turned to his brother, only to see tears rolling down Harry’s cheeks.  
Silently, Harry found the courage to meet Dylan’s gaze, and he nodded.  
“What?” Dylan turned pale.  
“Always have,” Harry spoke so softly, as he always did. “Always will.” He stood up, his courage gone when he saw the look of disgust on Dylan’s face. “I’m going to bed.”  
“Wait!” Dylan called out to him, waking Howie and Rik in the processes, “Can we talk about it?” but Harry ignored him and carried straight on to where their bunks were.  
“What happened?” Rik asked.  
“Harry’s in love with me.” Dylan whispered, his shock and horror coming through in his voice.  
“Awesome!” Rik explained, but Howie silenced him with a shake of the head, “Go to bed Rik.” He said gently, “I’ll be there in a bit.”  
“What do I do?” Dylan looked up at his friend and bandmate. “How do I deal with this?”  
“Honestly?” Howie sighed, “I know it seems weird, but you’ll never have another relationship like it. Rik is my world, I have no idea how I’d live without him.”  
“You think I should go with it?” Dylan looked at him in astonishment, “You think Harry and I should be like you and Rik?”  
“Yeah,” Howie had a faint smile on his lips, “Fuck the consequences, I think you should go for it.”

Harry lay in bed, tears silently streaming down his face, soaking into his pillow. He’d heard Rik come in and go to bed, thankfully, not trying to say anything to him, then he heard Howie, and a few minutes later the lights went out. He guessed his brother would sleep on the couch in the main compartment of their shared trailer, but after a few minutes, he felt the creak of the bunkbeds as Dylan stepped onto his lower bunk, and then the dip in his mattress as his brother climbed onto the top bunk beside him.  
Not being able to face his brother, Harry shuffled closer to the wall, inadvertently giving Dylan more space. He felt his brother slide under the covers behind him and wrap his arm around his naked torso. Not even daring to hope, Harry turned his head slightly to look at Dylan, raising his eyebrows in a question  
“Just this for now Harry,” Dylan whispered, pressing a soft kiss to his brother’s shoulder, “Just this.”  
Harry sighed quietly and snuggled back into Dylan’s embrace, because for him ‘Just this’ was heaven.


End file.
